Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's: Akiza's Broken Heart (Major Revisions)
by Pookles
Summary: Hey everyone! I'm back at it again with my experimental fics! Check out the beginning for some details and my profile for the rest! Summary: An alternate version of Season 1, Episodes 40 & 41.


Pookles: Here's number 2!

Luna: You're on a roll today.

Pookles: What else am I supposed to do with six hours of nothing to do at work?

Luna: Didn't you have something else you wanted to tell the people?

Pookles: Oh yeah! So first, if there's a story that I just absolutely hate the idea of and I can't salvage it in anyway, I'll release a short one-shot instead. I have a few ideas floating around since I found out the story of Season 2 of 5D's was overhauled because of some scandal with Carly's voice actor ( _don't quote me on that_ ). I have theories on what the story could've been, and I want to throw them at you guys at some point. I won't be deleting any of my stories because for some reason y'all still like them, but if there's one that no one likes, into the void of the internet it goes!

Luna: And the other thing?

Pookles: I also wanted to start explaining what spurred me to write these fics in the first place and what I wanted to convey.

Luna: Oh...

Pookles: So this is a revised version of Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's Akiza's Broken Heart. When I first saw episodes 40 & 41 in Season 1, I thought Akiza's reaction was really dramatic, and that her anger was pretty misplaced. To me it made her character seem incapable of empathy even after their duel, and I feel that saving her father from her own power was enough to merit her forgiving him for years of abuse and neglect. She got over it too quickly in my opinion. It just felt strange to me as I watched it. So this is an alteration of those two episodes and I think this is shorter than the original version I wrote. Maybe.

Luna: It doesn't matter at this point. Pookles doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's.

Pookles: Don't forget to let me know what you guys think!

* * *

Jack, Luna and Leo watched the doctors tried to get Akiza to come to, but she wouldn't move. The whole situation was dread-inducing to Luna, suspicious to Jack, and Leo was just plain worried about everyone.

"Poor Akiza…" Luna said watching from the window.

"Hey I just realized something there are three signers here; four if you count me. That's good right Jack?" Leo asked.

"Leo for the umpteenth time your not a signer, but you may be onto something. Jack do you think we were brought together for a reason?" Luna replied.

"Perhaps Luna, but I think we'll need all-" Jack started before being cut off.

A man and woman the trio had never seen before rushed over to the room where Akiza lay unconscious.

"Akiza…My little girl…" The woman began as she threw herself at the window.

Jack, Leo, and Luna stood there in shock as the doctor walked out of the hospital room with the nurse close behind.

"Doctor!" The man shouted. "Will our daughter pull through?"

"Please she's all we have…" The woman begged.

"Maybe it is best if we talk inside…" The doctor said as he led her parents inside.

"Physically she's in perfect health, but I believe she's in this coma because of some emotional trauma." The doctor stated.

"I knew it, this is all our faults." Her mother sobbed as she dropped to her knees and placed her head next to mine. "We pushed her to this! We could've been better parents! Akiza, mommy's little rose, we're so sorry for how we treated you, please wake up…"

"We've got to help, if there's something wrong that the doctors can't fix maybe we could use our signer powers. Like with telepathy or something...wouldn't that work Jack?" Luna asked while gazing up at him.

"If the doc's right and she's got some broken heart it's gonna take a lot more that telepathy, she needs someone who knows the true Akiza. Sayer's gone and vanished so I'm afraid we're out of options…" Jack said matter-of-factly as the twins' hearts sank.

"Unless he might help her," Jack said with a curious tone as he entered the hospital room.

"I'm Jack Atlas and I think I know someone who might be able to help your daughter wake up after all," Jack said as he approached Akiza's parents.

"Like who?" Her mother asked.

"Please tell us," Her father begged.

Jack held out for a minute, silently hoping that he wasn't wrong.

"His name is Yusei Fudo."

Back in the satellite Yusei was working on his runner after the incident with Kalin and Blister is trying to put together what happened in the city last night. Blister eventually stood and walked over with a laptop as Yusei revved the duel runner's engine.

"Sounding sweet," Blister said with a slightly excited tone.

"Thanks it's uh…almost ready. Any news about what's going on in Neo Domino City?" Yusei asked while casting a neutral glance at the computer screen.

"The whole city's in a state of chaos. The dark signers decided to turn ten city block of buildings into rubble and the only thing left is the Arcadia Movement's headquarters," Blister began as he turned the laptop to show Yusei..

"Do you think they went after Akiza?" Yusei asked, sounding worried about Akiza.

"Probably, or they just bought a bunch of stock and bulldozers. She's in the hospital, I hacked into her medical files apparently she won't wake up."

"A coma…" Yusei said while placing his fist over his heart. "If only I could've been there…" He murmured to himself.

"You gonna use that signer power of yours to help cause I'm sure she needs a friend right now, like when you needed your friends after you lost that duel with Kalin," Blister stated, interrupting his thoughts

"You're right, but I couldn't even help myself during that shadow duel. I'm sure I'd only make things worse for her," Yusei answered, casting his gaze at the ground.

Suddenly the beating of helicopter blades stirred up the wind and dust, and the pair looked up to see a man that neither of them recognized.

"Who is that?!" Yusei shouted.

Soon enough the helicopter landed and a man stepped out as Martha ran out of the house. No one recognized him, but the sector security officer escorting him suggested that they talk inside.

"I'd like to thank you for taking the time to see me Mr. Fudo; I'm here, because I need you to save my daughter Akiza…" The man began as he lowered his gaze to the table.

"So you're dad? I've heard of you. Not to flattering I'm afraid senator." Yusei said with an annoyed tone.

"I know… but I'm trying to make things right!" He snapped, surprising Yusei. "She's in the hospital suffering from some heartbreak that's my fault. I pushed her away and she joined that Arcadia Movement. With Sayer missing she's got no one, she doesn't even respond to us, her parents, and who blames her. That's why I'm here…"

"Before I let my Yusei run off again why don't you tell us the whole story from the beginning." Martha said with a demanding tone.

"Okay then. I've never been a perfect dad or a very good one for that matter. I had an important job, it was my first year as a senator and I had a lot of responsibilities. I guess I forgot what matters…"

The senator proceeded to launch into a lengthy story about Akiza's history; the origins of her anger, her powers, and why she went to the Arcadia Movement.

"That's why I need you; Jack said you cared about her," Her father finished, his voice cracking.

"But right now I don't think I have the strength to help her…" Yusei said as he looked away.

Her father took Yusei's hands in his, "But you must! Jack thinks you just need to duel her again, he said that your voice could wake Akiza from her coma, that your deck could heal her heart."

"I would, but I'm in no shape to duel anyone right now…" Yusei said softly.

"But you're her last hope, please!"

"I don't know…"

"For goodness sake Yusei you can't just turn your back on this poor girl or so help me!" Martha said with an accusing tone. "Unless...you're afraid to duel again."

A shocked look passed over Yusei's face as a flashback of his duel with Kalin came into his mind. He frowned as he pushed the image from his mind, which Martha caught.

"Ah, so it's true still thinking about that duel with Kalin right? Well you can't stay here. Wounds are healed, bike's repaired, what are you waiting for?" Martha questioned.

"Um well you see uh-" Yusei said as Martha grabbed him by the ear.

"Shame on you Yusei, if you're not gonna help that young girl then why'd I patch you up? If I've taught you one thing Yusei it's to help your friends," The old woman lectured him. "They're waiting for you and if all this talk about strange purple lights and the end of the world is true then you'll need their help, and your sure not gonna get by sitting in my dining room.

Martha's featured then softened, "I can't imagine how scared you must be, but you have to face that fear."

Yusei eventually understood and nodded his head with a smile.

"So you'll help? Thank you!" Akiza's father exclaimed.

Martha chuckled as she patted Yusei on the back,"And once this is all over maybe you'll take her on a date!"

Yusei got a shocked look on his face and jumped to his defense.

"What?" He shouted back.

"I'm just saying if you two had some special connection…" Martha started as she watched him flush red.

"I'm trying to save the world, not date!" Yusei shouted back.

Blister's laughter filled the room as he made some snide comment about Yusei's runner being the only woman in his life, and the pair soon departed for Neo Domino City.

Back at the hospital, Akiza's father led Yusei into Akiza's hospital room. After quickly greeting the twins, he approached the bed where Akiza still lay motionless.

"It's me…Yusei…" He whispered as he reached out to wipe away her tears.

Their marks glowed and after a moment Akiza's eyes opened.

"You're awake!" he said with a soft but excited tone.

The girl slowly sat up and her eyes first fell on Yusei.

"Yusei...? What happened to me…?" She asked brokenly.

"Jack told me that you were attacked by the Dark Signers, and were hurt when the Arcadia building collapsed," He told her carefully.

"But… Sayer…h-he… fell…" Akiza stammered as her memories came flooding back.

Yusei caught her as she fell to the floor, her eyes unable to contain her tears any longer. He tried to support her as she cried.

"But, he was all… all I had left…" Akiza sobbed into her hands.

After a moment, she pulled her hands away and looked around the room; her eyes finally landing on her father. Yusei tensed as to hold her back but Akiza just stiffened in his arms.

"What do you want?" She asked in a tone so low, Yusei could've sworn she snarled.

"I wanted to apologize…" Her dad began. "To say sorry for all the horrible things I put you through."

"You think saying sorry will magically fix everything?" Akiza spat. "If you really want to apologize, go and dig through the rubble. Find me Sayer's body so I can give him a proper funeral."

The realization hit her again and Akiza went back to crying. Yusei motioned for her parents to leave the room for the moment, and Luna and Leo cautiously made their way over with Jack close behind. They all sat down around Akiza to silently offer their support.

When her sobs began to subside, Yusei finally spoke.

"I understand that you're angry Akiza," He began slowly as she sat up. "But they want to make amends."

"If you understood what they did to me you'd know why I can't," She answered, her eyes still teary, but fierce.

"I do understand," Yusei answered her. "Your dad told me everything. How he alienated his daughter, how he exiled her from his life, how he eventually realized that if you just had his support that you'd be okay."

She stared at him for a moment, then turned away. "I don't think I can forgive him right now."

"I'm not asking you to," Yusei continued. "He probably just wants you to try."

Jack took this moment to speak up, "What you went through at the Fortune Cup alone is more than anyone should have to go through in their entire lives."

"We've all gone through terrible things," Luna added. "But we're stronger for it."

"Instead of sitting here crying, you should be out there avenging his death," Jack continued. "If you're going to be angry, then put it to good use."

"Jack's right," Yusei said after a moment. "You can do whatever you need to do regarding your parents, but lashing out at them isn't a productive way to do it. If you need to avenge Sayer before you can start to forgive your parents, then fine. But tell them that. Tell them what you need from them in order to heal."

Akiza cast her gaze at the floor, seemingly deep in thought as Leo made his way over to Akiza. He carefully hugged her and the woman just stared at him; clearly confused by his actions.

"If it helps, at least you have parents who want you in their life," Leo said quietly, tears welling up in his own eyes.

Akiza's face softened some and she gently put an arm around the boy.

"We need to support each other and work together as a team to beat the Dark Signers," Yusei tried to reason with her again. "If we don't, then none of us have a chance at having a better life."

Akiza glanced at Jack, "Was it a Dark Signer that killed Sayer?"

Jack swallowed and nodded slowly.

"I'll fight with you to avenge him, but I still can't trust you," Akiza began confidently, then quieter added: "Not yet."

"Asking you to trust us right away is a lot to ask," Yusei told her. "We're not going to hurt you. But if you need time to process and hopefully understand that we're a team, then you have it."

Akiza took some more time to process this and stood, walking toward the door where her parents were eagerly waiting. The group watched as Akiza spoke with an indifferent expression, and her parents nodding as she explained how she felt. They seemed to reach some sort of understanding before Akiza reentered the room.

"So what now?" She asked, picking her duel disk up off the shelf.

Mina took that as her cue to enter the room, "Director Goodwin would like to speak with you all."

Yusei and Jack immediately turned serious, the twins looked worried, and Akiza was suspicious.

Soon after departing from the hospital, the signers arrived at Goodwin's mansion. Mina led Yusei and Akiza into a room with a few big screen computers. Mina then showed Akiza a few files of other duelists from the Arcadia Movement. The duelists were easily destroying things and were being experimented on.

"Don't worry the child isn't in any pain, he's actually creating that electrostatic force field with his telekinetic abilities. We found his file in the Arcadia building. Apparently Sayer was a master manipulator who took in duelists with powers like yours, and depending on their strength they would either stay or disappear," Mina said nonchalantly.

Akiza appeared to be deep in thought, and eventually cast her gaze at the floor, feeling some degree of anger and a twinge of guilt rise in her. She realized that she was one of the lucky ones.

"I'm sorry Akiza, this must come as a shock to you after everything you've been through, but it looks like Sayer was one of the bad guys," Mina said while poking a few buttons on her keyboard.

The older woman approached the signer and showed her a screen.

"The true purpose of his arcadia movement was to create an army of psychic duelists that he could use to try and take over the world. It's all right here. He was using you," Mina finished as she showed Akiza her own profile.

Akiza turned and ran out of the room, Mina calling after her to try and turn her to their side. Yusei just shot the woman a glare and followed his fellow signer out to one of the sitting rooms. Her head was in her hands again, but she wasn't crying.

"Akiza…" Yusei began as he approached her.

"Just when I found something to fight for…" Akiza said darkly. "Why do I always make the wrong decisions?"

Yusei was silent as she continued her rant.

"I want to hate him. I want to hate him for what he did to them!" She was shouting now. "But I can't...He-he gave me a home. He gave me everything my parents never did. He could've been a father to anyone, so why did he push them away? Why did he send them away?!"

She was clawing at her hair and put her face down on the table. Yusei sat down across from her and searched for something to say. He'd felt the same way when Jack stole his runner and left Satellite; he was hurt by what he'd done, but was still sad that his best friend was gone. It reminded him of Kalin; a close friend that was taken by the Dark Signers.

"I don't have all the answers," Yusei told her as she slowly returned to a normal sitting position. "But I'm willing to listen if you need to talk through it."

For the first time that day, she met his eyes with some degree of clarity, which he wasn't expecting,

"You're in pain too," She said slowly.

Yusei's eyes widened for a moment, "How'd you know?"

Akiza gingerly touched her mark, "When I'm not wallowing in my own pain and self-pity, I'm okay at seeing it in other people."

"Do you think that's part of your powers?"

"It would be pretty lame if it was."

Yusei smiled for a moment, and caught Akiza smiling a little as well.

"Do you need to talk?" She asked after a moment.

Yusei shook his head, "Not right now. You have the floor."

* * *

Pookles: I definitely like this one better, but since I used the actual dub episodes as a guide, I found myself using dialogue to explain a lot more than I wanted to.

Luna: I see that, but I think you handled it well. Don't forget to review, follow, and favorite! Also check out Pookles' profile for more details on her experiment!


End file.
